hiltrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
R.O.M.A.N
A nation developed from the decedents of Grant-Sud. Through the centuries after many wars, with some wins and many defeats, the Nation of ROMAN has changed its policies drastically from an Imperial Nation to a Democratic one. History Beginning with a dictator who ruled the Chat with an iron fist, The Emperor, was the beginning of ROMAN. After displaying strict rules, policies, removing those unfit from the chat, banner and name changes, the other nations decided to wage an all out war with each other. Quickly, ROMAN sided with the Shanduchan Empire, while Brewtan and Los Lobos form their own alliance. Battle For Supremacy The War began with a siege to the Brewtan boarders. ROMAN's lieutenant, was assigned a large portion of the army and gave no word to their location. Meeting with Shanducha, the two nations were locked in a bitter battle, and were saved by the return of PG Copper. Still not trusting their lieutenant, the ever complicated PG Copper, the ROMAN commander secretly poisoned him. This lieutenant later recovered and halted the battle simply so everyone could watch the two of them duel. The lieutenant won and ROMAN was destroyed. Still dealing with Los Lobos, remnants of ROMAN's army, led by Toshiro, took off for reinforcements in the unknown areas of the map. Far north, they found a territory of Amazon women, and convinced them to join the Shanduchan army and ROMAN remnant. The three factions took down Los Lobos and his fortress. The few ROMAN men left, settled into the Amazon community, and rebuilt their nation after some time. Sea of Blood Roman quickly formed an Alliance with the new Tsukonian Nation. They established a military base an abandoned island. Receiving a call for assistance, two Tsukonian ships led a large fleet of Los Loboians to the island, where Roman ships ambushed them and utterly defeated them. This gained the rage of their military leader, Los Lobos. The two nations crashed in battle, and Roman made an agreement with the nations of Brewtan, Rumania and Tsukonia to not interfere. While Los Lobos was defeated, Roman was stabbed in the back by the leader of Rumania after questioning their methods of sailing ... behind Roman's back. Roman was defeated then as their capital ship blew up. Rumania finally turned on all the nations, making alliances, promises and treats, and then simply discarding them like trash, blowing up an Island of Rum in the process. (Before 4250 BC) Sometime after the events of Sea of Blood, the Nation of ROMAN reformed its policies on the Principles of Defense. It took over some parts of the world, with trade going to other nations. It's main goal is a scientific one, placing priority on research of Oceans, Flight and Space Travel. Acquiring QH-29 Roman joined in the Obsolete Nuclear Project, sending their best scientists Doctor Jacobim Ochoa and Faye Rosalene to help create a group of individuals to shut down the Nuclear Missiles left by Hydropsi. However, they were deceived with the rest of the world by the Hydropsi faction and the creation of QH-29. They helped bring citizens safely into the Underground Bio Domes, before the world was destroyed into a wasteland. Known Citizens - Faye Rosalene - Lei'en Claude (Half Brewtanian) - Leon Giovanni - Lunette Arreo - Ochoa Family Principles of Defense The ROMAN Government is one based originally off dominance and total control. However due to the history of the Nation and its various conquests and defeats in warfare, their understanding of the value of Life, has changed. With this new outlook, the ROMAN nation has the following principles. Before any action is taken, ROMAN citizens must best serve God their Sovereign. He alone has the right to change any policies to the ROMAN Government at any given time. ROMAN must preserve its people, land, resources and Government, with a strong military. Protection is key. Peace and Unity comes from a good Defense. It should strive to expand, through negotiation and trade to further its goals of reaching to the far galaxies. However, it will not negotiate a change of principles. If another Nation is shown to be a threat and wishes to willingly harm ROMAN, it will use militaristic means to protect its people. If said Nation is defeated, that land will be filled with the ROMAN people. Alliances are to be sacred, and once an Alliance is made, it cannot be broken unless the ally shows extreme prejudice, violence or dishonorable conduct. The ways of ROMAN history will not be repeated or tolerated within its boarders or in others. Leadership Peace should be strived for in the Nation. At one point, our Government was an Empire. However due to the corruptness of this leader, it led to our people’s disaster. We are now led by an appointed man chosen for reasonableness, patience and intelligence. Each division in ROMAN, Science, Construction, Military, Social and Food, is run by an Advisor. The current Leader and these five Advisors choose the next appointed leader when the time comes. It must be someone who shows the ROMAN Principles and acts in the interest of the Nation. Once appointed, this man is given all power in the Nation. Only an act of war against another Nation for no reason - such as prejudice, violence or dishonorable conduct - the breaking of a major law, or unable to fulfill duties (Due to either old age, sickness or corruption) can call for the re-election of a new Leader. Principle of Science We are Nation that enjoys the arts and science. Art Museums, libraries, schools and research facilities are set in every city if possible and funded by the people through tax. We look to the stars for a day we will find more worlds and intelligent life. Space travel and flight, ocean exploration, is high priority for ROMAN tech. However, we are not explores. Once a new location or discovery is made, the ROMAN Nation will learn, study, adapt to what is learned, and move on. Relations and Trade TBA Laws While minor laws can be found in the Great Library of Ochoa, major laws are listed here: 1'''.Every ROMAN citizen must be in possession of a shield and weapon of choice. Usage or expertise of wielding such weapons are not required, simply the symbol of protection. Once a young man or woman has come of age, they will acquire their own at a nearby Government Office. '''2. The first born of every family, when of age, will be sent to the military and learn battle tactics, specializing in counter measures, defensive buildings and art of combat. A fine education is granted to the first born. Exemptions: - If the first born child is unable to enter the army, due to sickness, frailty or lack of courage, they are exempt, and the second child will take his or her place. - A widow with one child, is not required to enroll him in military service. 3. Every Tea Shop, should also carry Coffee and Alcohol. Changing the “Tea Shop” to “Coffee Shop” or “Liquor Store” is acceptable. 4. If one lives on the water, one must own a boat (motor, kayak, sail, etc..) by law. 5. The “Bro Code” is essential for ROMAN men. Always help your bro get the girl. Always have loyalty to your fellow man. Buying alcohol for your brother shows strong ties. Watching incredible movies or incredibly dumb but good movies, shows strong ties. If you should betray your brother, it must be due to honorable reasons - your brother may not like he is being betrayed but he must admit it is honorable. 6. Science Fiction is to be studied in at least three of the Great Sci-Fi Work: (All citizens and visitors are required to have a basic knowledge of three of these works and thoroughly enjoy them before entry.) (*The whole TV Series, not just the movie you chump.) 7. Respect the girl. 8. You must be Perro. 9. The ROMAN Nation must never, ever, create any sort of super weapon, due to pointless destruction and cost. If a war should start, a man’s life must be involved. War is a high price to pay, and must be considered carefully before engaging in warfare with lives.